Harsh Life
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Mikhail in high school after a serious event. When he sees a certain someone truth unfolds. Sasukexoc, yaoi, mention of violence
1. the start

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and this is my first year in Konoha high school and I already stand out. The reason why is one my looks but more importantly is all the cliques of the school and how I fit in none of them. Except one but that is a small one and it is the emo's since I cut myself and usually wear black as well as never speak much. Though I would rather be an outcast than be in a clique since it is easier and I like being alone most of all. My only wish is for that to never change or so I thought on the day I met him.

Today is the first day of school and right as I enter the school I meet him and our eyes meet making me blush. Next thing I know I nearly run into the wall if not for me looking away from him seeing as he has a girlfriend. I can also tell he is a jock and popular so there is no way we will ever talk much less see each other again. Then in first homeroom I see him again but with some blonde guy that seems way to happy and is making him mad. He then gets up and walks in my direction which spooks me which alarms him as well to me being there. He asks me "Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

I tell him "My name is Mikhail Williams and I've only moved here recently by myself. This is my first year here and it is nice to meet you, um?"

He tells me "How rude of me. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and it is nice to meet you Mikhail. Mind if I site here with you?"

I ask him "What about your friends over there that you were taking to and the fact that we are different?"

He tells me "They aren't my friends beside I understand you more than you think I do. So is it okay if I sit here?"

I tell him "Sure. If you want."

With that he sits down beside me and we start talking about thing that are somewhat random. I then notice the glare from the other people in the room and get scared as well as try to shy away from him. Though I fail since he smiles at me trying to in courage me which makes me smile and blush at the same time. After homeroom we learn we have all the same class's so he helps me around and we become good friends in such a short time. That is till lunch comes around and we try to sit in peace till the people from homeroom come over. The pink haired girl asks Sasuke "Who is this little freak you have been talking to?"

He seems to be really mad so he tells her "This is Mikhail he is not a freak but my friend now leave. You don't control me and you are never as well as will never be my girlfriend ever."

I smile and blush that he is standing up for me like an old classmate of mine from elementary school. The girl then storms off really angry along with the girls that were with her but the boys stay behind. The blonde then asks him "Is it just me or does he seem familiar to us like we met him before?"

Sasuke then reaches over and brushes the hair from my face making me blush and want to run. He then tells me "I remember now that you were the boy that I was always protecting from bully's. Why didn't you tell me that we met before?"

I tell him "I lost most of my memories since I was in an accident and was in the hospital till I the start of this year. They tried everything they could to get my memories back which worked till a point where people I knew were only black figures. I got visits from teachers so some were filled in but I always wondered who it was that I recalled that always saved me. I'm glad we have met up once again."

He nods his head and then I notice the blonde is Naruto that would always go get a teacher. We then spend the rest of lunch catching up on things and I get the reason why I never got a visit from Naruto and Sasuke. They both never knew that I was hospitalized or that my memories were gone so I have no worries. My only fear is what they will do when they find out about my father and what he does to me.

* * *

r&r


	2. 2 weeks later

No own Naruto.

* * *

Today Sasuke asked me "Mikhail, do you want to come over to my house today to play some games?"

I tell him "As long as I'm home before dark or father will be really mad."

After school I go to Sasuke's house to play games and do our homework together then watch movies. When I notice the time I rush to leave but I can tell Sasuke is worried so I tell him "Don't worry."

By the time I get home father is waiting for me in the dinning room at the table. He asks me "Where have you been, Mikhail?"

I tell him "I was at friends house and lost track of time. Please don't punish me for this father."

He grins which is bad and he walks over to me grabbing my forearm then dragging me to a room in the back. I hate this room since he chains me to the wall with shackles then whips me till I cry and beg for forgiveness. After that he lets me go then throws me the firstaid kit letting me take care of my own wounds. He leaves and I leave a little after to go to my room put on my pajamas as well as get ready for bed then go to sleep. The next day I wake then get ready for school before father gets up and I'm late so I eat breakfast then go. The first person I meet on the way is Sasuke so I'm happy and calm now that I'm around my friend.

That all changed when I got home and was taken away by these men in black as my father talks to a man. He then looks at me with a smile then the men pull me to a van then take me away. They then put a cloth on my mouth and it has a strange smell on it which makes me dizzy then fall asleep. When I wake up I'm in a cage with two men on each side making me get very scared till I hear someone coming. I quickly huddle into the corner where I notice they have changed my clothes into a black kimono with a crimson sash. The person then stops in front of the cage and looks at me like a big shock has happened to them. I then notice that the person is Sasuke and his brother Itachi so I look at them in fear.

The men then open the door and Sasuke comes over to me making me jump in fear of what he will do. He then pulls me into a hug since I started trembling in fear but calms me down by this and rubbing my back. He then runs a hand throw my hair calming me feel safe so I wrap my arms around his neck so he picks me up bridal style. He then takes me to his room where he lets me sleep it off and tells me what has happened as well as telling me his plan. He then lets me sleep through the night as he calls the cops and puts my father away as I sleep. He even press charges for the years of abuse so I don't have to worry and so I live and stay together with him.

The end.

* * *

r&r


End file.
